Doomed
by ropes and chains
Summary: Read it and find out. Spoilers for Veronica s missions


Still fuming from the refusal of the brotherhood's leader to accept anything other than his precious codex, Veronica stormed down the passageway to the exit. The man currently known as GUN limped silently beside her, which infuriated her even more. He had gone through Scorpion Gulch, acquired all the parts for the technology they were sure would change the elders mind, and had suffered for his kindness. He most of all should have been angry and yelling, but he remained silent. They continued through the passages for a bit more, before he finally spoke. "What's next for you?" his words strained due to the rad-scorpion venom slowly ebbing away at him. "I dunno, might join the followers of the Apocalypse to help people. But this is my home, I can't just leave them. What do you think I should do?" He looked at her from under his 1st recon beret, eyes barely visible through his sunglasses. "You're the only one who can choose your path." Veronica would have grinned had she not been pissed, he was always cryptic when answering anything that was important. "Making me do all the work, eh? I guess I'll remain here, I was raised here and I'll be with the brotherhood through the rises and falls. Right now, however, I need some fresh air to clear my head." He gave her a small nod, essentially his seal of approval, and paused. "You know what? I have something in my storage that might cheer you up just a bit." He tapped a few buttons on his Pip-boy, materializing a bundle of cloth in midair. He handed it to her, and she regarded it with apprehension. Slowly unwrapping it Veronica's eyes widened, in her hands was the one thing she had wanted almost the whole trip: a dress. Not only was it a dress, but a fancy, relatively clean one. She looked at GUN with a smile fighting her scowl, the scowl lost, and GUN nodded again. "Found it while I was out looking for the gun-laser thing near the Strip. Set me back a few caps, but that's not important in the long run I guess." Veronica stared at him, before embracing him tightly. "Might wanna watch out, kiddo, I'll end up ruining your new clothes." Veronica released him, putting the dress in her satchel, and opening the door. Stepping outside they suddenly found them selves surrounded by Paladins.

"We heard you talking to the Elder, stopping poisoning him with your lies." One stated, his voice ringing out from his helmet. "What, She's agreeing to obey the Elders decision." Stated GUN, causing the Paladins to raise their rifles. "NO, She is just spreading lies and poison, this ends now." Gun pulled Veronica to the side quickly, ducking behind a large boulder. "Cocksuckers." He muttered under his breath as he unholstered his .44 magnum. One of the Paladins tried to sneak around the boulder, his head was obliterated by one of Veronica's punches. She looked over at GUN, who glared ruefully at his weapon. "outta ammo, for everything." He threw his .44 into the dirt, pulling out a combat knife. "That won't do you much good, c'mon, we need to go." pleaded Veronica. GUN looked at her, pulling off his sunglasses, and shook his head. "No, You need to go." He leaned against the rock, exhaling slowly. "We can make it outta here." again pleaded Veronica, GUN looked at her funny, kind of a melancholy smirk. "Being the weak female isn't like you, Veronica,sit with me for a minute." Obeying him Veronica sat next to him, and he materialized a bottle of whiskey, which he offered to her. " Take a sip to calm your nerves, as for me…" He said, taking a large gulp of the alcohol. "I consider my final drink, something heroic ya know?" Veronica, for the first time since their journey began, actually took the bottle from his hands, taking a large sip. "Now, I'm gonna engage them, you run like hell." He grimaced. "Funny how this all started with me getting shot, and so it ends. Fate has a sense of humor, apparently." Veronica gave a solemn smile. "It's seems so." "It's been an honor traveling with you, Veronica." And with that he was gone, dashing around the side of the boulder.

"_In other news, today the body of the famous courier six was found near Scorpion gulch. The body was found alongside several heavily armored corpses, on closer inspection it appears that the courier killed them with a dull combat knife. I'm Mr. New Vegas, and this song goes out to you ,Six, It's called "Big Iron"._


End file.
